


Silver Linings

by ahania (Flitteriefie)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm really sorry, M/M, Shower Sex, Ugh, and sampoo, i guess, i hate that hair shade, it's about viktor's hair, ok this is not a smut fic, viktor is just so platinum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitteriefie/pseuds/ahania
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov does not know how to properly use shampoo,and Yuuri has to deal with it.





	Silver Linings

„Whoa! That’s a whole lot of silver shampoo!” Yuuri was standing in the middle of Viktor Nikiforov’s shower, completely naked, while the older man was looking at him with a predatory expression, seemingly ready to eat him alive. By all definitions this was the exact fulfilment of all his teenage dreams, and yet Yuuri’s gaze was fixed on the countless bottles of shampoo standing neatly arranged close to the shower. 

In this case, it wasn’t even a by-product of Yuuri’s embarrassment or inexperience, he was genuinely shocked by all the different brands of purplish liquid. Did Viktor not find the perfect brand all these years? Did he use a different one every week? What was Viktor’s hair colour and was it intentional?

The Russian skating legend was, in lack of other words, platinum blonde. Viktor’s hair was never that smooth, milk blonde Charlize Theron preferred, it was always tinted with a little bit of pastel lavender and the whole world – which enthusiastically mimicked the hair colour – thought it was the shade Nikiforov intended. But staring at the countless differently shaped bottles Yuuri had some second thoughts. So many old ladies walked around the world with similar purplish hair, would it---

“Oh…” Viktor was kneeling before him, lips on his dick and eyes staring up at Yuuri’s face. Now that Viktor had Yuuri’s full attention he winked at the younger man, opened his mouth a little wider, swallowing more of the young skater’s dick and started sucking. 

Yuuri did not think about the shampoo bottles for at least a week.

***

He listened to the silence for a few seconds then concentrated all his attention on the computer screen in his darkened room.

Yuuri spent the last few week researching bleached hair, proper haircare, shampoos and conditioners, he even called a few hairdressers up pretending to be a possible costumer. Based on all his data, Viktor’s hair, the time he spends in the shower every evening and Occam’s razor there was only one possible explanation: Viktor Nikiforov, his boyfriend and ice-skating legend did not know how to use silver shampoo or wash his platinum blonde hair. 

But it was time to check the theory with the only people who might have more information about the subject of Viktor’s hair and might be able to confirm or deny his assumptions. With a sigh, he opened a new incognito window and typed in the address of Viktor’s fan blog. Scrolling through a few highly realising drawings of the Russian man, he clicked on the ‘Submit’ button and started typing.

Two days later the answer came, with several photographs attached, and the possibility became a probability.

***

“What you are saying is that our dear Vik has the haircare skills of my eighty years old grandmother?” Yurio was smiling and he seemed especially happy about the realization. His idol, who was widely admired and generally regarded as nearly perfect, finally showed that he was not a flawless alien prince, but just a regular human, who couldn’t figure out silver shampoo for years. Best day of his life.

“He has all these products, L’Oréal, Lush even something the royals would use and he puts so much in his hair. I’m not even sure he knows something is wrong with it.” Yuuri was staring out of the window of the tea house they frequented, looking like a broken man. Yurio found the whole situation hilarious. By all accounts the raven-haired man was living the best version of anyone’s life. Every time Viktor and Yuuri was out together they radiated the kind of bliss, which turned people’s stomach due to the large about of cuteness and pink clouds. 

“If it bothers you so much just tell him. Communication is the key to any good relationship! Honesty comes a close second.” Yurio was talking with such sureness and expertise in his voice that Yuuri had to focus his attention on the other blonde Russian in his life.

“Wait, did I miss something? Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Yurio what is even happening?”

“It’s just what all my books say. Books about relationships. And gender. And sexuality” He had to explain the whole thing now, Yuuri’s eyebrows went so far up his forehead they were practically buried in his hairline. “I’ve been reading up on a few things in the past few weeks, ok? I’m just at the age when questioning things is totally normal. Ok? This is all fine. Fine.”

The truth was that the daily dose of the Nikiforow-Katsuki love fest was too much even for Yurio. He had to admit that the oh-so-visible love and caring for each other displayed by the couple, made him wonder about himself. And then he started to yearn for something similar.  
All that drama over some shampoo.

***

So, this was it, he is going to tell him. He’s going to tell him about the shampoo, his hair’s dryness and he’ll suggest a proper and well prepared hair care system. He also had both his hands buried in said hair while the other man slowly pressing kisses on his chest.  
“I’m really worried about your hair Viktor.”

“What?” Lips pink, cheeks pink, pupils wide. Viktor did look exactly like someone who is ready to a very serious conversation about his hair.

“Look, I think you use too much silver shampoo, it can cause dryness you know, and the slight pastel purple shade? That totally shouldn’t be there. I’ve even made a ppt presentation on the subject, if you want to see it.” Yuuri was ready to die. He didn’t want to do it this was, but it was the moment he had all his courage together. And he got all the words out without stammering.

Viktor turned into an even more reddish pink and started to blink rapidly. Erection pressed thigh against Yuuri’s crotch and lube in a comfortable distance he was planning something entirely different. But here he was, slowly transforming into his fourteen years old self, who did not exactly know what to do with the little bottle of purple-blue liquid and never managed to figure it out. Firstly, the soviet regime and the painful lack of information stood in his way, later just simple embarrassment.  
Yuuri looked at him with slightly frightened eyes, like he said something awful. 

“Come, you’re going to wash my hair!” No easy way out of this situation, and explaining the whole ordeal now would be awkward at best. A nice long bath and everything will be all right. Viktor stood up, naked as his name and started for the bathroom, opening all the taps and filling the tub with hot water. Yuuri closely followed, still fully clothed, uncomfortable about his body even now.

When they were both contentedly seated in the tub - and both nude-, surrounded by countless bubbles, he started talking. Well, he had to start the whole story at the beginning and it started with a kiss from a boy at the age of thirteen, months of confusion and a desperate attempt to reinvent himself as a more self-assured person.

And all the while Yuuri’s hand was entwined in his hair, his warm breath on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm sorry.


End file.
